


Blowies

by Emono



Series: Lazer Team [1]
Category: Lazer Team (2015), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Original Character(s), Ray in Lazer Team, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is in love with this older senior boy but he doesn't want to admit it. What he will admit is that he wants his dick sucked, and he has the weed to get it. It's his luck that Jadiel likes giving head and scoring free weed. Maybe one day Zach will finally convince Jadiel to hang out with him, but until then he just had to keep shelling out weed and soak up all the attention the senior gives him. </p><p>Hell, maybe one day they'll find an alien super suit and fall in love. Until then it's just bros being bros giving each other how blowies with weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowies

**Jadiel = Ray Narvaez Jr  
Jadiel is almost 20 since he got held back twice in 4th grade, and Zach is 18 yeah?**

**I wrote this when I was high and it's not even my idea, it's the idea of a FANTASTIC writer who will remain anonymous and sexy. But he's the bomb, thank you <3**

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zach panted wetly, head clunking off painted brick. he was thankful for the hundredth time that he’d nabbed the janitor’s spare skeleton key his sophomore year. And that the roof had no security cameras. The wind was a bitch sometimes but it was the best place to sneak away and it was high enough to be completely invisible from the ground. 

 

This was where he almost always took Jadiel.

 

Zach glanced and he almost came right then. He used to think Jadiel was some weirdo like the rest of the stoners but then he started getting closer, seeing under the hood and through the smoke to find this cute fucker who couldn’t give a shit. He was _older_. There was some rumor he got held back twice in fourth grade - he was fucking twenty _and_ a senior. He was aloof, dry, and the pure embodiment of “not giving a fuck”. Zach got a hard on just listening to the senior cooly tell nosy students to go fuck themselves, and his heart seemed to follow his dick. 

 

Jadiel hadn’t wanted anything to do with him when Zach tried to befriend him. He got blown off dozens of times and snubbed, shoved away when he tried to charm him, but eventually Zach found a way to the man’s heart. _Weed_. His cousin sold some high end stuff and was always dropping it off with him, winking and telling him to tell his friends about where they can get the “good stuff”. Zach used to smoke it for himself and lie about turning his classmates onto it but it had much more useful purposes.

 

He’d attracted Jadiel with it like catnip, holding it just out of reach and asking for a different kind of payment. He hadn’t admitted it out loud but he had the biggest crush on the senior and he couldn’t count the amount of trembling orgasms he’d given himself just fucking his hand to the thought of Jadiel. It was a golden opportunity!

 

_ “That’s some pretty good shit, Spencer.” _

 

_ “It’s all yours for a blowie, man.” _

 

_ “Deal.” _

 

It had been way too easy and Zach didn’t like to think about how fast he’d come just from Jadiel sucking the end of his dick. He’d never hooked up with anyone before and it was a high-bid kind of request. He thought he could work his way down from blowjob to just maybe hanging out but the senior had been all for it. 

 

And that’s how he’d ended up here.

 

Jadiel was so fucking good at this. He had this cute little mouth and the stubble was kind of weird at first but now it was pretty hot to feel it scratch at his thighs when they did this. Zach liked the way the other’s glasses would fog up and the low grunts he made when he deep-throated - he liked it more than he wanted to admit. The crawl of Jadiel’s fingers over his thighs left sparks that went straight to his dick. And _God damn_ that mouth. It was pure liquid heat and Jadiel knew what he was doing down there. Wet lips and firm, sure sucks. The way he licked was pure sin. Every firm lap at the bottom of the head made his toes curl. 

 

They’d been doing this so long that Jadiel knew how to work him over. He knew that a filthy french kiss to the head of his cock got him harder faster than anything else, or that rubbing over his hole when he was close would get him to shoot _hard_. 

 

“Fucking yes,” Zach cursed, breathing harshly through his teeth. He sucked up his courage and once he was sure he wouldn’t jizz on the spot he managed to look down. Jadiel had his eyes closed behind thick frames, one hand still on the jock’s ass while the other was spread over his hip. He looked like he was concentrating, lips ruddy and swollen as he bobbed smoothly along his cock.

 

Zach chewed his lip and carded a hand through the man’s dark hair, thumb grazing the black studs above his eyebrow. It was a piercing that Zach would never dare get but always loved, one he wanted to mimic but didn’t want to get singled out anymore than he already was. He wouldn’t tell Jadiel but the senior was something he aspired to be, so above the high school crowd and pressure and looking so comfortable in his own skin. Zach gave maximum effort in sports and reaped none of the social benefits. He was too loud, too crude, his temper too short and his arrogance off putting.

 

But for a bag of weed, Jadiel didn’t give a shit about any of that. 

 

“Y-You look really fucking good down there,” Zach mumbled, a sudden bout of shyness seizing his chest. This happened so much around Jadiel, even when he was getting his dick sucked he was afraid of looking stupid or saying something that would make the other hate him just like everyone else.    
  


Jadiel pulled off his dick with an audible, filthy _pop_ and stared dully up at him. “You’re getting close, kid.”

 

Zach’s cheeks burned and he tried to deny it but there was the start of pressure just behind his balls and he knew what that meant. Jadiel slapped a hand on his hip and pinned him tight to the brick, the other cupping the exposed swell of the boy’s thigh to push his legs apart as far as the underwear around his knees would allow. Zach sucked in a noisy breath at the sudden manhandle and obeyed the command to _stay_. 

 

“Good boy,” Jadiel muttered before sliding back down his cock, swallowing him up. Zach’s hands slapped on the brick. He’d learned early that trying to face fuck the senior was a quick way to get his balls in a vice grip. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Zach panted, hips pushing forward but getting no yield. “You motherfucker.”

 

He could feel Jadiel grin around his dick and it felt like an accomplishment. Warm fingers cupped his balls and he didn’t have time to worry if he’d fucked up before they were sliding past to the overly sensitive patch of skin behind it. 

 

“Ho, don’t do it,” Zach wheezed before he choked on a hard moan. Jadiel pressed deep into his taint and his legs wobbled, dick throbbing along the man’s tongue. Jadiel hummed and his fingers went that bit farther. Smooth fingertips rubbed over his hole and Zach honest-to-God whimpered, brick scratching him through his hair as he pressed his head to the wall. His mind flooded with images of Jadiel fucking him, pinning him in his own bed and making him take it. Clawing and biting at each other, fucking _hard_ like all his favorite pornos. He wanted to dig his nails into Jadiel’s shoulders and get his cherry popped by someone _so_ fucking cool, a _man_. Girls were hot and he wanted to bang every skirt that walked by but he really wanted to see and feel Jadiel lose his composure and let loose on his ass.

 

Zach wanted to be the one to see it.

 

He rocked between the tight set of lips and the firm fingers, riding the sensation as his balls tightened and his stomach knotted up. He started cursing up a storm and he knew the constant babble got on Jadiel’s nerves but his mouth always ran away with him when he was getting it this good. 

 

“God damn you feel good, could do this forever, just fuck your mouth up here until someone fucking catches us.” It was _that_ image that set him off. Someone coming up here, a janitor or some shithead freshman, and catching him fucking Jadiel’s mouth. Zach sucked a breath through his teeth and held it, fingers curling around the senior’s shoulders and holding on tight. He could feel his muscles straining and his cock pulsing in Jadiel’s mouth. A muffled moan against the head of his hit him right in the groin and his breath heaved out in a low moan. 

 

He wanted everyone to know Jadiel belonged to him.

 

Zach hunched over the other, face screwed up and mouth dropping wide open as he came. He rutted shallowly between Jadiel’s lips, thankful for a hundred things but especially for the bag of weed in his jacket. 

 

“Shit,” Zach huffed, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He carefully pushed back until he was flat against the wall to give Jadiel some breathing room. He felt like he was melting. He couldn’t think past the next few seconds. He could hear Jadiel snickering but his heart gave a flutter as the senior yanked his boxer briefs back into place. Quick fingers got his pants back up too, hastily buttoned and zipped before his soft, sensitive dick was given a pat. Zach grimaced and jumped up a little but he laughed it off. 

 

Sometimes Jadiel did that, dressed him back up. It was one of the few 

 

“Jesus, Jadiel, how are you so good at this? Who taught you how to suck cock like that?”

 

Jadiel got to his feet and wiped a shiny smear of cum off his lip with the back of his hand. “My dad taught me.”

 

Zach audibly gagged. “Dude! What the fuck? Buzzkill.”

 

Jadiel snorted before he licked his lip. “Still got you off. The stuff?”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Zach dug his hand into the hidden pocket of his letterman. He fished out the bag of fluffy weed and held it out. “Here you go. Should be like six joints worth.”

 

“Party,” Jadiel grunted, snatching it out of his hands. He disappeared into a pocket and his lips quirked into a grin. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

  
Zach watched Jadiel walked away and fumbled for an excuse to call after him. “Jade!”

 

Jadiel spun around on his heels, scowling heavily. “That’s not my name!”

 

Zach beamed. “Hey, man, what’s going on after school?”

 

That made the other pause. “Uh, what?”

 

“You wanna come over? I got an Xbox One, man, fat stack of games,” Zach offered, still buzzing from orgasm and feeling cocky. “My parents won’t be home. We’d have the whole place to ourselves?”

 

Jadiel raised a brow, skin stretching tight on the dark piercing. Zach’s eyes darted to it and he wondered how it would feel against his lips. “Are you asking me out on a date, Spencer?”

 

“Maybe.” Zach shrugged, clinging to casual. 

 

Jadiel laughed softly and shot him the bird. “No homo. See you around.”

 

Zach couldn’t hide his pout as he watched Jadiel’s retreating back. The senior disappeared down the side ladder that led to the empty biology lab who always had its door unlocked. He double checked his fly and kicked a chunk of brick, groaning in frustration. This wasn’t the first time he’d tried to bribe Jadiel into hanging out with him. He _knew_ that if they spent some time together they’d hit it off. It’s not like Zach had friends who would bully and shame him about liking Jadiel. Despite the sports achievements under his belt, his social circle was almost nonexistent. He had a reputation but it was nothing worth protecting. 

 

Zach needed to get some more weed and fast. 

  
  



End file.
